An eye for an eye, makes the whole world blind
by CanYouSayItTwice
Summary: Chuck & Blair have spent the summer together and Chuck is now ready to take over his work at the Bass Industries while Blair adjusts to her life at NYU. But Georgina Sparks is back and ready to take her revenge. Will Chuck & Blair come out unscathed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first multichapter story so let me know how you think it goes. I know this chapter is rather short, but if the story picks up I promise to update sooner rather than later and to hopefully give you something more to read.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Gossip Girl, the Chuck/Blair ILU scene would have happened much sooner.

* * *

Chuck stared at the pile of documents in front of him. Did he actually have to _read_ these? Didn't he pay for a floor full of employees to do this kind of thing? He sighed and rubbed his fingers against his temples. If Blair was here she would know how to get started, how to relax him when he was feeling this stressed. He hadn't talked to her since last night and it was 11am in the morning but he was already missing her like crazy.

Their last summer together had been amazing. Perfect, even. They had spent it in the Hamptons; splashing together in the hotel pool in the morning, picking out matching summer dresses and bowties from the shops in the afternoon, and making love on the rooftop balcony under the stars in the night. He couldn't remember a time he had felt that happy, that _complete_. He had hated it when they had to come back to the city at the start of Blair's semester so she could move into the dorms. Chuck had insisted on dropping her off on her first trip to the University this morning and helping her settle down, but she had just rolled her eyes and told him that she could handle it and to stop acting like he was her father. That had shut him up.

By now Blair was probably unpacking her stuff into her new room. Suddenly a dark thought struck Chuck. What happens if she had guys living in some of the dorms down her hall? Surely no man was blind to how beautiful Blair is, they were all clearly going to make moves on her. And with Chuck not there to be with her 24/7, what would happen if Blair lost interest in him and hooked up with someone else? He felt sick at the thought and quickly cursed himself for even thinking such things. Blair loved him and he loved Blair. They could work through this.

He snapped out of his stream of thoughts when the phone started ringing and he glanced at the caller ID.

_Blair Waldorf._

Chuck grinned. Looks like he had nothing to worry about.

"Missing me already, Waldorf?" he drawled into the phone.

"You know I do, _lover,_" a familiar voice purred in his ear.

Chuck's smirk vanished. This was not Blair.

"Georgina?" For a moment Chuck was confused. Didn't the bitch conveniently disappear back into the middle of nowhere while tracking down Poppy? He hadn't heard a word from her or about her after that and it had suited him just fine. Why was she calling him now? Using Blair's number, no less.

A throaty giggle escaped from the other side and Chuck's insides cringed at the sound of it. "What do you want Sparks? And how the hell did you get your hands on Blair's number?"

"Aw, you don't sound too happy to hear from me Bass. What's the matter? Last time you came to find me you were only too eager to whisk me away and talk dirty in the back of a cab." Georgina let out another throaty laugh and Chuck gritted his teeth. He could already feel a headache coming.

He took in a breath and spoke slowly and forcefully into the phone. "Look, I don't have time for this Georgina. So either you tell me how you got Blair's number, or I'll track you down again to wherever it is you are right now and get you thrown into a boot camp that makes Guantanamo Bay sound like a holiday."

Georgina made a noise on the other side of the phone. "That's no way to talk to your girlfriend's new roommate Bass. Now that she and I are going to be spending a lot of time together bonding over chick flicks and sharing secrets over ice creams, I suggest you be nice to me if you don't want her finding less and less time for you."

Now it was Chuck's turn to make noises. "You and Blair are _roommates_?"

"That's right," Chuck could almost picture Georgina smirking into the phone. "And I guess one of the advantages of having a roommate is that you can use her phone to call her boyfriend while she's taking a shower in the bathroom."

Chuck's hand gripped tighter around the phone. "Listen, I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing Georgina, but if you ever do anything to hurt Blair I will –"

"Oopsies, got to go. Looks like Snow White just finished her bath. I should probably let her know how much I like the way she has prettied up our room. Don't want her to think I'm rude!" There was a sudden click and then the line went dead.

Chuck stared at the dead receiver in his hand, fuming. He had no idea what Georgina was playing at, but all he cared was that she clearly wanted to get Blair tangled up in whatever her game was. Chuck knew how much she hated Blair and the destruction Georgina was capable of. There was no way in hell he was going to sit and wait for Georgina to play out her cards. He started punching numbers into the phone furiously. He was going to get that bitch kicked out of NYU and back into a fucking Christian camp before she could say OMJC.

But first he was going to need a dry scotch to take away that pounding headache.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed this story, added it to their favourites, and included it in their story alerts. I am very flattered and it's because of your encouragement that I keep writing this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Blair stepped out of the bath tub as she finished off towelling herself. She was feeling refreshed and much better than an hour before, when her stomach had dropped at the site of her dorm room. She was appalled that NYU had made on-campus accommodation compulsory for first years, especially when the University didn't even make any single rooms available for them. So now she was stuck sharing her room with some _commoner _for the next year. Blair sniffed distastefully at the thought and slipped into a green summer dress she had bought at the Hamptons. She felt her lips tugging into a curve when she remembered how Chuck had insisted on helping her slip _out_ of every dress she had tried on at the shops, and they had giggled behind the backs of the red faced sales assistants who had pretended not to hear the moans coming out of the dressing rooms.

It was amazing how even thinking about Chuck managed to bring a smile on to her face every time. Over the summer, he had show her a side of himself that she (or, she smugly suspected, anyone else) had never seen before. She would wake up in the morning to find him gazing down at her with his warm brown eyes, his fingers tracing soft patterns down her collarbone. They would stroll along the park and he would suddenly turn to tickle her with a stray feather, and they would some how end up laying on the grass, tears of laughter streaming down their faces. He would intertwine his fingers with hers as they watched the sun set over the beach, whispering 'I love you so much Blair' into her ears. The hurt and the pain of the last two years had vanished, and Blair couldn't remember a time she had felt so happy.

Feeling like she was on top of the world, Blair stepped out of the bathroom – and found herself face to face with the she-devil herself.

"Blair!" a glowing Georgina flung herself at a speechless Blair, encompassing her in a bear hug. At the feel of Georgina's arms around her, Blair snapped into action.

"Get _off_ me!" she said, shoving Georgina away with both hands. "What are_ you_ doing _here?_"

Georgina beamed. "Haven't you heard? I'm your new roommate," she bubbled. But there was a glint of something else behind those pale blue eyes.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. Ooh no no no, this is not happening." Blair stumbled onto one of the beds and slumped down, shutting her eyes in an effort to block out the nightmare unfolding before her.

"Isn't this exciting B? You and I are going to have so much fun together! I have so much love in my heart for you."

Blair snapped her eyes open and glared at the other girl. "Let's get things cleared, shall we? You stay on your side of the room and do whatever it is that you do these days, roofing unsuspecting freshmen at dorm parties or collecting donations for the Salvation Army, I don't care. But _you_ and_ I_ won't _ever_ be doing anything together – understood?"

Not waiting for the other girl to answer, Blair grabbed her phone from the dresser and stormed out, slamming the door shut on her way.

Behind the closed door Georgina Sparks smirked. "Oh don't worry Blair, when I'm done with you, _no one_ would ever want to have _anything_ to do with you."

_______________________

Blair dialled Chuck's number for the tenth time in the last five minutes. Engaged. Again. Fuming, she slammed the phone shut and scowled at the ducks who were innocently waddling away on the nearby grass. Chuck should have an emergency phone line dedicated just for her – didn't Obama and Michelle have one?

"Blair?" a voice behind her asked.

She turned around. "Humphrey?"

"Hey," Dan said, smiling awkwardly. "Uh, how was your summer?"

Blair ignored him and shifted her eyes towards the girl standing next to him. "Vanessa." She crumpled her mouth like she was trying to get rid of a particularly unpleasant aftertaste.

"Blair." The black haired girl nodded her head in acknowledgement.

There was an uncomfortable silence while Blair stared down at Vanessa icily, and Vanessa raised her eyebrows defensively, and Dan looked from one girl to the other uneasily.

"Uh, I guess we better go get settled into our rooms," Dan finally stuttered and grabbed Vanessa by the arm, leading her away in the same direction Blair had walked out from earlier. "See you around."

"I hope not," Blair muttered under her breath. Just then her phone rang.

_Chuck Bass_.

"Finally," she huffed into the phone. "I was beginning to think that Chuck Bass didn't know how to treat his girlfriend properly, not even calling to see how I'm settling in."

"I think all those nights we spent together at the Hamptons where I had you screaming my name over and over again would prove you a liar Blair. I know _exactly_ how to treat my girlfriend properly." Chuck's seductive voice oozed into her ears, and against her will Blair found herself blushing and smiling again.

"Shut up Bass," she mumbled, drawing heart shapes with her fingers onto the nearby tree trunk. She sighed. "I've had the worst morning Chuck. You won't believe who I have for a roommate."

"I know. Georgina." She heard Chuck sigh into the phone.

Blair gasped. "How did – "

"She called. Using your phone."

"_What?_" Blair pulled her phone away from her ear and stared at it disgustingly. "Ugh, I'll probably have to wash this with antiseptics or get Harold to buy me another phone."

Chuck chuckled. Then his voice sobered a little and he said, "Listen Blair, I have my PI working overtime to find the dirt on Georgina so we can have her expelled from NYU. You don't have anything to worry about. I'm not going to let that bitch hurt you in any way."

"Aw, you're sweet Bass." Blair smiled into the phone.

"I can be, in more ways than one - if you want to give _that_ thing another try," Chuck murmured into the phone.

"Ew, enough dirty talk for one day Bass. I've got to go. Got to get my books ready for first day of class tomorrow, do my homework on which sororities to apply for," Blair explained.

"Dinner tonight?" She could hear the hopefulness in Chuck's voice.

Blair sighed. "I can't Chuck. Tomorrow is a big day for me and I don't want to stay up late." She felt awful at turning him down, but they were both going to be busy for the next few years and they would have to get used to this. "I'm sorry Chuck."

"That's alright." And then Blair heard Chuck's voice become playful again, "You can make it up to me some other time."

Blair laughed. Chuck did always know how to put her in a good mood. "Bye Chuck. I love you."

"I love you too Blair."

Blair shut the phone and felt a surge of energy run through her. With or without Georgina Sparks around, Blair was going to make sure that her life at NYU started off in the right direction. And the first step in that would be to do her research on which NYU sororities she would want to get accepted in.

She set off towards her room, this time with a little spring to her step.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm, maybe a bit too slow for your taste? I'm sorry, but I needed to use these first few chapters to lay the foundation of the story, introduce the characters who may make an appearance, etc. I still have some pot holes in the plot that I need to figure out, but I promise to have the next chapter up soon [though how soon I'm not sure as I have a few exams coming up next week]. Reviews are love and feedback is always welcome!


End file.
